Warriors Chapter 4: Born to be a killer
by Seafang2203
Summary: next up from chapter 3 fire hope you like.


My son had just come to get me and saying that he and Finchpaw saw a kira, and sure enough he was right. One of the last few. I was leading the crew of flying cats behind me and the leader was making sure very cat got out okay. "Are you ready Sparky?" I called to Redfoot behind me. "Yep we're ready when you are!" he called back. " Let's get this show on the road boys! YEEEEE HAAAWW!" i yelled. We followed in formation two lines. All the fighters flying behind me and the flyers behind Redfoot. This may be life threatening to some but to me it's like going on a roller coaster.

Now time to do what I do best _kill_. I was flying in close and thinking I'm going to go against a Kira there where cats with major dragon breath? WE all seemed to stop in our tracks. The first thought i had was are they from the fire clan Then i saw the insignia and I knew I was right. Redfoot swooped in over to me "But they are normally docile and they should be in the portal." he said. " They should. IM gonna try to make peace." I said as I flew off. I could here Redfoot calling in the distance as i landed in the midst of the lapping flames. " What are you doing in Spiritclan territory?" I asked in a stern voice. A Dark brown tom with multiple scratches and what appeared to be an electronic eye similar to a cyborg. "WEll we are taking back what should of been ours since you took it away from us when you closed the portal to our clans. And it should of been Tigerstar's in the first place. He told us about how the clans would of been we only need one leader it is chaotic with the eight. We would of run the clans inside the portal thanks to you we will avenge what should of been ours you pice of fox dung!" he spat "HEY! DON"T SPEAK TO MY MOTHER THAT WAY!" yelled my daughter Finchpaw. The cyborg cat's robot eye thingy started going in and out as he whistled to his crew and that stopped burning down the forest, and as soon as he did all the fire just went away like it was never there. By the point every cat was on the ground when the cyborg cat did something incredible." It is us me,Rebble eye, Bloodpelt(red tom) Vixentail (red she cat with dark spots) Darkclaw (grey tabby tom)and my mate, night fur(black she cat with white paws), We are at your service Tigerstar". I gasped. "Mom. what are they talking about?" Finchpaw asked. "Oh, so you haven't told her?' he asked in a tone like ice. I looked from at to cat deciding what to tell them very thing went still. " _tell her_ " a voce said that I knew of the tip of my tung. Duskstar. "Look Finchpaw, you know the memories you have of the old clans? They aren't yours. They are Tigerstars." i said. All she did was look at the ground and nod then look back up. "Now all you have to do is lead us." said Rebble eye. "WHy would I, you flea bag!" she spat back.

"That's fine your fuiral" he said as they attacked. They where a small group so only a few fought to make it fair. They may be bad but hey, we need back up if they turn in to stupid dinosaurs. THinking it would be easy i just swung my paws around then I saw that night fur cat lash my daughter's eye. I had told her to stand back and his is what happens. she fell back blood oozing from her eye. I ran like a bullet and ran at her with brut strength. Hitting her with my claws that now ran on anger. Then for a while I dodged all her moves to figure out her battle strategy. THere was one flaw she was hesitant, and that would be the last mistake she ever made. Then she lashed down at my paw which then knocked me off balance as I fell to the ground. Next thing I knew she was on top of me she drug one claw down my belly "congrats', you are the first thing to pin me down." I said with cold ice as an evil grin speed across my face. I shut my eyes and played dead. Something that Thunder Clan had tought me. I heard her laugh with such joy it would of made even tigerstar cringe. Then I lunged for ward and bit down hard as her eyes rolled to back of her head. Rebble eye who was lock in with Dolphinfrost. Immediantly yowled to his crew and they stopped fighting. He ran forward to his fall mate. All he'd did was simply say "You'll pay." and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a couple of weeks since the small battle we had with the Fire Clan cats. We looked further in to it and it appeared only a few cats of the elemental clans where on our side they rest fought against us and have started to gather powers similar to ours. Skystar and I went to consult with Star Clan and they confirmed our suspicions. I had told Finchpaw all about her memories and Tigerstar. She took it much better than I thought she would. She is now growing in to a fine apprentice. Life was good at the time little did I know all that was about to change.

 **Sorry that i haven't been updating stories lately but in about to go on vacation for two weeks and i'll try to do it more often. Just hang in there guys!**


End file.
